


FANART: No, THESE TWO On a Soda

by OriginalCeenote



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Emma would TOTALLY eat carbs for Ororo, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Ladies' Night, Mashup, The Archies, White Queens, except Archie isn't in this being a womanizing dick, inspired by Three On a Soda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalCeenote/pseuds/OriginalCeenote
Summary: I was messing around and thinking to myself, "I haven't done an X-Men/Archies mashup in forever."And then, THIS happened. Nobody asked for it, but it happened.You're WELCOME.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	FANART: No, THESE TWO On a Soda

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> ...oh, and I have a metric crap-ton of old artwork out on my old DeviantArt account. It's... not great. _None_ of it is great. I will easily admit that. But I have more Archies stuff out there, just for kicks.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183133495@N02/50960396487/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
